ldeedsfandomcom-20200215-history
Duel Arcane
What is the Duel Arcane? A formalized form of conflict that allows the awakened to resolve their differences without immediately fatal results. * Must be a one-on-one duel, one mage versus another. However, a group of mages may challenge another of equal number to simultaneous one-on one duels. * Should a group of mages have the audacity to challenge a lesser number of opponents, the challenged is not required to accept. * Either mage may choose to break off and cede the duel at any point. Otherwise, the contest continues. * Traditionally, a Duel Arcane settles a particular dispute for good. The loser should not challenge the winner over the same matter again (although others may do so). Failure to observe these rules can result in a loss of face for the mage and possible censure or mistrust from peers. When is the Duel Arcane typically invoked? * In cases of honor, insult, or slight * In disputes that can not be resolved peacefully, such as arguments over Hallows, Territory, or Artifacts * A form of official combat/"war" between enemies When can a Mage refuse to fight the Duel Arcane? * A challenged person can deny a duel if he is incapable of creating the circle and there is no neutral mage available to do so. * A challenged person faces more than one opponent at a time, like a 2 vs 1 or a 4 vs 3 duel. What does the Duel Arcane look like to others? To Sleepers, the use of "Squaring the Circle" ensures that they see nothing more than two people staring at one another, one slumps in defeat and the two part ways. However, Magi with Mage sight can witness the dramatic effects of a Duel Arcane, as described on MtA: 287. The Duel Arcane Process 1. A formal challenge or declaration of hostilities is levied from one mage to another. * The challenger must state the nature of the dispute and the demands that will resolve it. This could be a formal apology over a point of honor, a dispute over possession of a Hallow or Artifact, or rights to a particular territory. 2. The challenged Mage must either cede the point (accept the stated terms for resolution) or accept the duel. 3. Once the challenge is made and accepted, the Magi engage in a staring contest or boisterous taunts. * Both parties roll Initiative * Both magi roll Presence + Intimidation or Manipulation + Subterfuge (whichever is preferred) - the opponent's Composure * Whoever gets the most successes gains a +1 die bonus on all further rolls in the duel. If neither mage rolls any successes or they tie, neither side gains an advantage. 4. An apprentice of Prime, preferably a neutral observer, must cast "Squaring the Circle". 5. Each mage chooses two Arcana: one “sword” and the other “shield.” In some formal duels, the challenged chooses the sword Arcanum while the challenger chooses the shield Arcanum, but generally mages are free to choose whichever Arcana they prefer. A combatant may not use the same Arcanum for both sword and shield in the duel. *The sword and shield Arcana choice only influence the appearance of the duel and is purely for creative descriptions ICly. *There is no particular game benefit to choosing one Arcanum over another (except for the Arcanum’s dots). 6. The mage who lost the contest of wills at the start of the duel strikes first (or he can choose to yield first strike to the other duelist). Once the first attack is made, the duelists alternate back and forth between offense and defense, with each attack requiring an instant action. * Gnosis + sword Arcanum - the defender’s shield Arcana is rolled for the attacker. * If the attacker succeeds, the defender loses one Willpower point per success. * The defender can choose to forego his attack to devote all his energy to defense against the opponent’s attack, in this case the defender’s shield Arcanum is doubled before subtracting it from the attacker’s dice pool. 7. The Duel Arcane continues until one participant chooses to yield or is reduced to zero Willpower points, or the duration of the Squaring the Circle spell runs out. *The winner — whomever loses the least amount of Willpower points — regains one point of Willpower, a surge of confidence from the victory. *The loser is expected to yield the point of contention to the victor, who is in turn expected to gracefully accept and allow the loser to depart peaceably, not pressing the advantage. *Both magi are weakened by a Duel Arcane, the willpower that is lost in the fight must be restored per normal willpower restoration rules, except the one gained by the victor. What about a Duel to the Death? Duels to the death are relatively rare, but they do happen, usually in cases in which a mage prefers death to surrendering to a bitter enemy. When a mage chooses to continue the fight after they have exhausted their willpower pool, any additional damage from the duel is real (and inflicts Health damage), and the contest ends when one duelist yields or dies. Can you Cheat? YES! See MtA: 289 Category:Mage New Orleans